Dance Until the World Ends
by idratherbeinthesun
Summary: This is based off a Glee/zombie rp prompt. The disease has spread across America and Brittany, along with Santana and a few other WMHS alums, fight to stay alive while being hunted. Who will survive? Stay tuned to find out.


**Survivor Details:**

**Name:** Brittany S. Pierce

**Hometown:** Lima, Ohio

**Former:** A drop of sunshine in human form. The go to girl for a smile and a hug. Danced through life with her head in the clouds. Finds pleasure in the little things, even when the world is going to shit. Though sweet and simple, she's a badass motocross champion who knows when to take charge.

**Current:** Skittish, mischievous, sweet, silly, easily confused, loyal, prone to jealousy

**Strengths:** Toned muscles, high kicks, the ability to get the hell outta dodge at the drop of a hat

**Weaknesses:** Missing her family (especially Lord Tubbington), all things hug-able, serious sugar addiction, Santana Lopez.

**Weapon(s) of Choice:** 125cc Moto 21 Pit Bike (pink), COBRAY M11A1 .380, bedazzle gems and beads

**Notes:** Britt's family was turned early on. She narrowly escaped herself but feels guilty being the last Pierce left. Due to her extensive loss, she has grasped tightly to her friendships with Santana and Quinn. Right now, they're all she has from her previous life.

**In the Beginning:**

Brittany hated the dark. When she was younger, her parents even had to leave the hall light on in case the small blonde ever woke in the middle of the night. With much coaxing, she finally conceded to a simple nightlight, but the shadows cast upon her walls still made her uneasy. She was a sun goddess, spending every free moment outside, soaking up the warm rays. Sure, she loved watching the stars at night and the way the moon would change its shape, but she thrived in the light. And now? Now she lived in a world of darkness. Now she had to fear the light. Light brought _them_ around. Sound brought_ them_ around. So her world, which was once full of sunshine and music, was now a wasteland of dark hiding spaces and hushed whispers.

It was a Tuesday when Brittany returned to a house where all the doors were flung open and the once pristine cream rug was laden with tracks of mud and spatters of blood. She knew what had happened before even stepping over the threshold. Still, the optimistic part of her that could never be quashed pushed her further into her childhood home. Her heart started racing and her limbs trembled in fear at the sickening silence. With steps softer than cotton, she managed to slink down the hallway and into her room, barricading herself from gut-wrenching reality.

The pained whisper of her name made Brittany jump higher than any prepared leap had ever gotten her. With wide eyes and a pounding heart, she watched as another lanky, yet significantly smaller blonde wriggled out from under the twin bed. It wasn't the seeping bite on her sister's arm that choked off her airway, it was the dullness in the red rimmed eyes that had once sparkled like the ocean at sunset. "Maggie," Brittany's voice gurgled out as if coming from some far off place. Her sister was once so strong and vibrant; this frail little sapling before her was only a shell of the Maggie she knew and loved. They had promised each other that if either were to ever turn, they would end her with at least a little dignity. "I can't Mags," Brittany croaked out, grabbing her emergency backpack from her closet, "I know we promised, but I just can't." The thought of Maggie's blood on her hands made bile rise to the back of her throat. Brittany pulled Maggie close for a last hug goodbye and cringed at the coolness that was already settling into her sister's skin. "I love you Magpie," she hushed into soft, straw colored hair before peeling herself away. Biting her bottom lip and swallowing back the acid in her throat, Brittany lowered herself down from her second story window. The sound of angry hunger rumbled in the house as the blonde flung her leg over her pink dirt bike. With practiced motions, the bike roared to life and Brittany was flying away from her former safe haven.


End file.
